


Christmas Party (23rd December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Christmas Party, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Multi, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky meet at Clint and Natasha's infamous Christmas party. Then when Bucky has too much to drink and throws up Steve looks after him because Steve is a total sweetheart.</p><p>yeah I really suck at summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party (23rd December)

**Author's Note:**

> Only two more stories to go, excuse me while I cry in the corner  
> My tumblr is razz-a-ma-tazz.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! :)

Steve raised a gloved hand to knock on Clint’s front door. Although Clint had said it was a costume party Steve felt ridiculous in his Captain America costume, he probably should have gone with something cooler or subtler or funny, instead of just looking like an oversized kid. He could hear the thud of music from the other side of the door and was tempted to turn tail and run, but he heard the latch sliding off the door and knew it was too late. The door was flung open to reveal Clint dressed in black with a bow in his hand and a sheath of arrows on his back.

“Hey, Steve. Cool costume,” Clint stepped back to let him inside the house.

“Thanks,” Steve walked inside and looked around for someone he knew that he could talk to. However his search was cut short when Natasha saw him and she ran over with wide, excited eyes which contrasted with her intimidating skin tight leather jumpsuit. 

“Steve! There’s someone you have to meet!” she yelled over the loud music as she dragged him to the other side of the room. “Love the costume by the way.” 

She stopped in front of a man who was kitted out in a leather jacket, a metal arm, dark eyeliner smudged around his eyes, and had shoulder length brown hair. The man was leaning lazily against the wall holding a red cup and looking over at where people were dancing in the middle of the room.

“Winter Soldier!” Natasha called grabbing his attention. “I found your Captain,” she smirked then shoved Steve forwards. Steve blushed as he only just stopped himself from crashing into the man. The man smiled at him and pushed himself off of the wall and Steve had to concentrate on trying not to blush anymore as he took in the man’s dazzling smile and lean build. 

“Hey, I’m Bucky,” the man introduced himself. Steve stood just looking at Bucky for a while before he noticed Bucky’s raised eyebrow and realised that he was probably waiting for a response.

“Sorry, Steve,” he replied shaking himself out of his daze. A hint of a smirk curled at the corners of Bucky’s mouth as his eyes roamed over Steve, causing the blush that had just died down to flare up again.

“So Steve, how come I haven’t seen you at Clint and Nat’s infamous Christmas party before?” Bucky leaned back against the wall again.

“Well… for the past two years I’ve been stationed overseas so…” he explained. “I’m not really a party person but Natasha forced me to come because she said I need to celebrate being back.”

“I’m glad she did,” Bucky said quietly then quickly changed the subject. “So am I talking to an actual Captain then?” he winked.

“Uh yeah,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish.

“That’s awesome, dude!” Bucky gave another dazzling smile that could light up the whole room. Was it Steve’s imagination or he Bucky hold his gaze a little longer than necessary? Bucky finally broke eye contact by looking back over to where people were dancing. “Do you wanna dance?” Bucky asked one corner of his mouth tugged up in a mischievous grin.

“No thanks, I don’t really dance,” Steve answered truthfully. Even if he did dance he didn’t think he’d be able to cope with dancing with Bucky.

“Suit yourself,” Bucky shrugged and sauntered off towards Clint who was waving his hands manically over his head. As soon as Bucky was gone Steve rushed to find Natasha.

After searching all over the house for Natasha he finally found her in the kitchen tipping out a packet of Doritos into a bowl.

“Hey, Captain,” she offered him the bowl but he politely refused.

“Do you know if Bucky… y’know…” Steve trailed off hoping that Natasha would figure out the rest of the sentence. She sighed despairingly at Steve beating around the bush.

“If he’s gay?” she finished bluntly. Steve blushed slightly and nodded. “He’s bi. I wouldn’t have introduced you if he wasn’t, not that I doubt your ability to seduce a straight guy,” she smirked allowing her eyes to roam over Steve. “ _Especially_ in that costume.”

“Okay, thanks Nat,” he let out a relieved sigh and jumped up on the counter next to Natasha reaching for the Doritos. 

“Nuh-uh,” she held the bowl out of his reach. “You don’t want to have bad breath for when you’re making out with Bucky,” he laughed and shoved her off the counter, spilling the Doritos everywhere.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky approached Clint who was doing what he called ‘dancing’ but what most people would probably say was closer to some kind of seizure. 

“Hey Bucky!” he yelled, clearly drunk out of his skull.

“Can I talk to you?” Bucky yelled back over the loud music.

“Sure!” Clint signalled for Bucky to follow him over to the drinks table where he poured two shots and handed one to Bucky. “What did you want to talk about?” he asked after they downed their shots and he started to pour another two.

“Do you know if Steve is into guys?” Bucky asked as Clint pressed the shot into his hand.

“Which Steve?” he asked as he downed his next shot and signalled for Bucky to do the same.

“The tall, ridiculously hot one dressed as Captain America,” Bucky sighed as Clint refilled his glass for the third time.

“Oh! That Steve!” Clint laughed then threw back another shot, Bucky rolled his eyes and reluctantly did the same. “He is **_so_** gay,” Clint snorted. “Like if you cut him open he’d probably be rainbow coloured all the way through.”

“Okay, thanks Clint,” Bucky laughed and started walking back towards the dancing. 

“Wait, one last shot!” Clint grabbed his arm. Bucky sighed and downed the shot while wondering to himself why he was friends with this idiot.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Steve almost tripped over someone as he walked up the stairs, he turned to apologise and found that the person he’d stepped on was a very queasy looking Bucky.

“Are you okay, Bucky? You don’t look so good,” Steve moved so that he was crouching on the step below Bucky. 

“’M fine,” Bucky waved him off and pulled himself unsteadily to his feet using the banister. That was probably a bad idea as his face went a deathly white and then a very sickly green. 

Steve stood up and hauled Bucky up the stairs to the toilet anticipating what was next. When they reached the landing Bucky rushed to the bathroom, which was mercifully unoccupied, and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Steve followed Bucky into the bathroom and held his hair out of his face and rubbed his back while Bucky continued throwing up and cursing Clint under his breath. When Bucky was eventually finished he slumped against the wall, his arm still clinging to the toilet bowl. 

“I’m just gonna get you a glass of water,” Steve patted Bucky on the back then ducked out of the bathroom and practically ran down the stairs. 

Bucky groaned to himself and let his head loll against the wall. Great. Not only had he embarrassed himself in front of a guy who was already out of his league, but he’s making said hot guy miss the party. Steve returned and handed Bucky a glass of water then sat down next to him. Bucky drank gratefully and Steve returned to rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky mumbled once he’d finished the glass of water. 

“For what?” Steve asked sincerely. 

“Making you miss the party,” Bucky laughed drily. 

“You didn’t _make_ me miss the party, I’m missing it out of my own free will.” 

“Why?” Bucky asked, completely baffled by the man sitting beside him. “Why are you helping me?” 

“Because I’m Captain America!” Steve struck a cheesy pose then felt very proud of himself for making Bucky laugh. “And anyway, you’re cute,” he added looking down at his hands. 

“Oh so you’re into that whole puking-guts-up-into-toilet look?” Bucky smirked. 

“Jerk,” Steve shoved Bucky playfully. “We should probably get you home if you can stand,” Steve helped Bucky to his feet. Bucky swayed a little but didn’t look like he was going to throw up again. 

“It’s fine,” Bucky said as Steve helped him down the stairs. “I don’t need your help to get home.” 

“I don’t think that’s true and anyway I want to help,” Steve pulled Bucky through the crowd to the door. 

“Steve, it’s really fine,” Bucky tried again as Steve frogmarched him out of the house. “It’s not very far." 

“Well then it shouldn’t be any trouble, should it?” Bucky gave in, this guy was stubborn as a mule. 

“Fine,” he huffed. 

It was only a five minute walk to Bucky’s house and Steve kept up a flow of conversation. The walk in the cool air with Steve had almost completely got rid of Bucky’s queasiness, however this was replaced by a feeling of butterflies in his stomach whenever Steve smiled at him or laughed. 

“Well, this is me,” Bucky said trying not to sound sad. “Thanks again for walking me home.” 

“It was really no trouble,” Steve smiled and stayed looking at Bucky. “I really want to kiss you,” he said matter-of-factly, taking Bucky by surprise. 

“I really want to kiss you too, but my breath stinks of sick and I feel like shit so maybe another time?” Bucky said causing Steve to erupt with laughter, Bucky decided that was his new favourite sound. 

“Yeah, another time, I’ll hold you to that,” Steve retreated back up Bucky’s drive still laughing to himself. 

“See you round, Captain America,” Bucky smirked and Steve saluted in return. 


End file.
